Revenge-Eating Nightmares
Penguin Naters: Revenge-Eating Nightmares, also known as Penguin-Naters: Book II, is the second installment of the Penguin-Naters series. Revenge-Eating Nightmares is written by Ninjinian. This Bbok is published by "Ninnie's CP Books". This work is copy-lefted and licensed under the Creative-Commons Attribution-ShareLike license; the main author to be attributed to is Ninjinian's CP Books. Written for the enjoyment of users and for fiction reasons aswell. = Book II: Revenge-Eating Nightmares = The book is set a summer after Book I. And Electro, Minzee & Topz arrive at hero camp. They overhear the Big Chief and the Commander discussing about freaky things going on. Penguins become missing, and the Night-Shadow breaks through the seal that he had been trapped in. He has returned, coming back and haunting penguins in their sleep, and vanishing them. The three, along with Rawk-Chawk, Snow-Bunny & U.S, get sent to track down the Night-Shadow and the monsters, and stop this chaos.... Chapter 1: Back to Camp "Are you all packed up and ready to catch the portal?" "Yeah, mum, we are!" "You know, now that I think about it . . . I quite missed camp. I look forward to getting back there!" said Minzee. "Me too!" agreed Topz. "WH-AACKA!!" "Ow! Topz. Stop testing your powers & martial art skills out before camp! Even though you got none!" said Electro. "But - " "The portal's here!" cried out their mother to them. "OK, mum, were -" but Minzee couldn't finish, Electro grabbed her into a piggy-back ride, and getting Topz into his arms, with all the luggage around his neck, and headed towards the portal. "Bye, mum!" said everybody. "Bye, dearies!" And with that, they dived in. * * * "Ah, there's the lot! Where'd you been?" asked the Commander. "Hurry, hurry!" as he pushed the three. They were back where they were a season ago, with the little floored-stage, and the group of penguins. "Let's try and get to know everybody" said Topz. "Hey!" he said to a yellow-penguin. "Hey," replied back the penguin. "I'm Topz, and who be you?" "Young Jacnker! Also called Y-Jay," said Jacnker. "Well, see you round!" "You too!" "Ahem!" croaked the Commander, while tapping for attention. "Could we please welcome our new & latest heroes, Jacnker, Linzy & Cluster! Could you all show your power?" The three demonstrated. Jackner had super-ninja skills, which he had already, but turned out to be his power! Linzy could make things come to life again, and Cluster could crush anything without even touching it into . . . well . . . clusters. "Brilliant powers! All of you, wow, amazing - Anyway, on with the time! You will all be greeted with a first course!" Everybody booed and jeered, and for the more sensible ones, just moaned. "Now, now! Settle down! I will give you 10 minutes before starting!" persuaded the Commander. Electro, Minzee & Topz went to explore for a while before returning. On their way, they met their fellow friends . . . "Rawkchawk! Snow-Bunny! U.S!" "Electro! Topz! Minzee!" They greeted each other with hugs and handshakes. "My, you've changed!" said Snow-Bunny to Electro. "Yeah, yeah . . . . you lot have changed too, you know?!" replied Minzee. "Never mind that! We just came, so what do we do?" asked Rawkchawk. "We need to go back to Centre to claim our first course" answered Topz. So they walked back to the Centre. When they got there, the Commander announced something after a penguin of staff whispered in his invisible ear. "Well . . ." started the Commander. "It seems there's been a change of plan! The Big Chief has stated to have a Welcome Back! Lunch before we continue with anymore courses!". All the penguins started sighed with a relief and some also cheered. "Could all of you please escort yourself to the Lunch Hall in a quiet and -". The Commander didn't have time to finish, because he had to get out of the way of the mob of penguins charging towards the Lunch Hall. "-orderly line . . " * * * They were all sitting down on the tables having their Welcome back! lunch. "Looks like there's a Welcome back! special!" said Topz. "Sure is!" replied Rawkchawk. "Check out all this food! There's fish, pizza, seaweed, shrimp, squid, cheese, sauce, dip and -" "OK we get it!" shouted the others. Rawkchawk fell silent and ate his food. When they'd all finished, they all went outside again. Chapter 2: The Overhearing They all gathered round the Centre, again. The Commander came back on the stage, after a little chat with the secretary of the Big Chief. The Big Chief was the fat penguin who spent his time in his white gigantic room, communicating with other penguins using a type-writer. The penguins in the crowd hushed up, and the Commander spoke. "Hello again. Hope you all had a good Welcome Lunch. You will now go off and do your first mini-task. This time, unlike last summer, you get to choose your course. Now run along North." He finished off with a quick "Good day!" and followed the Big Chief's secretary, through a door that wasn't there last summer. The six sat down on the grass, not caring if they got into trouble. "This is whack!" said Rawk-Chawk. "I know!" agreed Minzee. "Hey," started Topz. "you know the Commander who just went off with that other penguin". "Yeah . . . what about it?" said Electro. "Well, we should go and check out what they're up to, for some fun!" "Isn't that eavesdropping?" asked U.S. "Don't think of it like that! Think of it as . . . -" Topz stopped, and ran for the door that the Commander and the secretary went through. The other five exchanged looks. "Wait for us!" shouted the five to Topz, as they got up and chased after him. * * * They caught up with Topz after a couple of minutes. They started walking as they saw the Commander and the secretary. The tiptoed, just a couple of yards away from them. "Keep quiet" whispered Topz. The Commander and secretary went through a door. It was black. All the other doors in the corridors were white, and were completely different, and had numbers on them. This one had nothing on it. They followed the penguins quickly into the room, without anyone noticing them. They hid in a place each. Electro hid behind a large desk, and Minzee hid at the back of a drawer. Topz flew to the ceiling, and stuck himself up there. Snow-Bunny shape-shifted into a Cactus. U.S. turned himself into the water pond that was in the middle of the room, and Rawk-Chawk hid inside the wall. "Good morning, Chief" said the Commander to a penguin who didn't seem to be facing anywhere. He was sitting on a black-leather chair, whilst the secretary and the Commander stood below him. "Good morning, Kubley" said the penguin. He turned around. It was the Big Chief! "Um, it's Kublai, Chief" corrected the Commander. "Whatever! Kubley, Kublai! Your still the Commander. Heck I don't even know my wife's name! She's always saying My name is -" "Uh," interrupted the secretary before he carried on about his wife. "We've come here to discuss a very concealed matter, sir". The six watched as she clicked her flippers, and a meeting-table up in the middle, and everything disappeared. Even U.S, who was in the pond. His face stuck through the floor, but couldn't see it properly. They all sat down as if in a meeting like the ones they are in the films & business groups. "So, about this haunting penguins nightmares issue," said the Chief, using his flippers to show the bunny-ears, actually wanting to say fake issue. "Yes, sir" said the secretary. "The Night Shadow has escaped!" The Chief stood up from his leather chair, and shouted. "WHAT?" "Yes. He has broke through the sealed magical box, and is taking his revenge on his worst enemies, us penguins. He opened up the Dream Mirage, and went into penguins dream, and attacked them in their sleep. And also frightened them very badly." The Commander carried on. "Many penguins have been missing, and have been missing for over several weeks. Night Shadow is serious. But this time, he hasn't came alone. He's brought up other Shadowers from The Grave, and is getting his revenge." "He NEEDS to be stopped." said the Chief, and he banged his flipper on the table. "We'll do it." Electro came out of his hiding space, and flew to the table. "How long have you -" "Never mind that." said Electro, interrupting the Chief. "I'm in this too." said Electro. "And me!" agreed Topz. "Can't forget me!" burst out U.S, and he erupted out of the floor. "I guess I have no choice, either!" agreed Minzee forcibly. "Fine, me too." moaned Snow-Bunny. The other three gazed at them suspiciously. "So, you heard everything?" asked the Commander. "Yes, Kubley!" mocked Topz. The Commander frowned. "I guess we have no choice," said the Chief. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. For now run along." They exited the room, and back to the field. Chapter 3: Assigned the Quest They woke up from their cabins, and came out bright & early & got dressed to go meet the Big Chief for their next quest. They met each other outside the cabins, trying not to wake anybody up as they tiptoed from the cabins and headed for the secret entrance that lead to the Chiefs Room. "Hey," started Topz, "I had the weirdest dream last night. It was about the Night Shadow, but actually, it was a nightmare. He was haunting me in my sleep, just how the Commander and the secretary said!" "Me too!" said Snow-Bunny. "The Shadow haunted me too!" "No way!" shouted Minzee. "Same with me!" The three penguins looked at Electro, U.S. & Rawk-Chawk. They nodded. And at the same time, they all dashed towards the secret entrance, and crept through the corridor, to the Big Chief's Room. * * * The six knocked on the Big Chief's pure-black, solid door. The door creaked open, and the Big Chief sat on his royal mattress, snoozing away in his sleep, dribbling all over the mattress & floor. "Maybe we should wake him up quietly as -" "CHIEF!" shouted Electro, interrupting Minzee. "Huh? Eh? Whaaatttt?! Oh -" stuttered the Big Chief. He wiped off all the dribble from his beak and moved to his leather chair, carrying his oval, fat blubber with him. "Oh, it's you six. Kublai!" he bellowed. There was silence for a dozen seconds, then the Commander appeared, flying through the wall and crash-landing into the pool of dribble that the Big Chief left him. The secretary, Mina, appeared as if she was there all the time. The Commander cleared his voice as he whispered himself and dried himself off in disgust. "Here I am!" he cried out in an angry voice. "Good. Now, shall we begin?" the Chief asked. "Gladly." said Mina, as she took the lead in the discussion. "Since you six eavesdropped yesterday," she scowled, "we had no choice but to choose you to capture the Night Shadow. It was a tough decision for all of us, because this is a very dangerous quest. But nobody else in their second year here at camp have had a chance for a quest. You can choose!" she finished. "OK," whispered Electro to the group that were in a rugby huddle, "we'll have to choose carefully, and take our -" "How about Jackner?" interrupted Topz. Electro was about to start again. "Sure, why not?" said Minzee, "He sounded like a nice guy!" "Excuse -" "Then it's settled," said U.S, "Jackner it is!" Electro sighed and finally gave up. Nobody would listen to him anymore. They wanted it their way now, not Electro. But Electro knew that they were doing some very, very wrong. They turned back to the Chief. "We choose Jackner!" leaded Snow-Bunny. "Heh?" babbled the Chief. The Commander sighed. "Never mind, you, Chief. I'll get the boy right away." and the Commander flew out of the room. They waited for a few minutes while the Big Chief started falling asleep again and dribbling on his mattress. "Here he is!" burst in the Commander with Jackner. The Chief woke up with a jolt. "Don't scare the Chief like that, Kublai!" nagged Mina, as the got the Chief up. "Well, OK then!" closed the Chief. They waited a few moments. Electro cleared his throat viciously. "Heh?" said the Chief, who was seconds away from crashing into his pond of dribble. He sighed, then waited. After a while, he lazily used his power to kick the six not out of the room, but out of the whole building! Some landed on a Battle-Field, and some headed into the bushes. "What do we do now?" Chapter 4: Off Without Planning They got ready to set off, no idea where they were going. They crossed the barrier to the other side, and they stood there, looking at "Bucko's Soda Shop" again. Electro speeded in front of them, looking everywhere. "What are you doing, Electro?" asked Minzee. "And where are we going anyway?" said U.S. "Trust me." promised Electro. They waddled on for hours, and half of them were about to crack up. "Electro, what -" "Sssshhhh!" silenced Electro to Rawk-Chawk. They went on for another couple of minutes, and Electro stopped in the middle of a grass-field. "It's hard to tap into anything while it's summer." murmured Electro to himself. "Tap into what?" cried out Topz. Electro sighed. "OK, I will tell you. I am trying to tap into a lightning signal." "But why do you need lightning?" asked Snow-Bunny. Jackner stood there silently, listening to the whole thing, looking back and forth to everyone. "The Chief & the Commander didn't tell us anything on where to go, but I've got it figured out. We need to open a mirage-portal to the world of dreams." "Heh?" said Topz, looking puzzled. "Oh, forget you!" barked Minzee. Electro tried again, looking up at the sky. It was no good at first, but then the ground rumbled, and lightning flashed into Electro's flippers, and he fiddled with the controllable lightning. It then expanded and turned into a mirage-portal. "Me first!" shouted Jackner, and jumped in. Then Minzee, Topz, Rawk-Chawk, Snow-Bunny & U.S. Electro knew he wouldn't be able to get through while holding it. "I'll figure a way to get in!" shouted Electro to the others, and the mirage-portal disappeared. "No Electro?" whined Topz. "He'll come," comforted Snow-Bunny, "but for now we have to head on." "Do we split up?" asked U.S. They were stuck. Chapter 4 and a ½: Electro Calls for Help! Electro roamed the fields for a while, which was just only a few seconds, acting like he was looking for something. "Ah, here's my cellphone!" sighed Electro as he look it out of his back pocket. He dialled a number, and waited. "Hello?" said the penguin responding Electro on the phone. "Dude, I need your help." replied Electro, and waited a few seconds for a reply, but the ground shook, and there came a penguin using Lightning Jet-Packs, and landed in front of Electro. "Needed me, buddy?" "Thanks, Auto!" Electro said sarcastically as he closed the cellphone. * * * "So, what do you need?" asked Auto. "I need you to open a mirage-portal with lightning to the Dream World." explained Electro. "Ooooh, that's going to be hard! But I'll try." Auto roamed the fields, trying to tap into a lightning source, but there wasn't enough lightning in the air for it to happen. After a while, Electro suggested an idea. "I'll help!" "Yeah, that would be useful now!" strained Auto, trying too hard to find lightning. Electro joined in, and within half a dozen minutes, there came lightning from the sky, shooting down into their flippers, they swirled & meddled with it, and expanded the mirage-portal again. "There you go, buddy!" said Auto tiredly. "Thanks." finished Electro. "I can handle it now." persuaded Auto, and Electro let go of the lightning and Auto held it in place. "Good luck down there!" And with that Electro jumped through the portal as he heard the loud echoes of Auto, and roamed around to find the others. Chapter 5: The First Encounter With Monsters "Are we there yet?" asked Topz repeatedly. "We're never going to be there!" screamed Snow-Bunny. "We -" Rawk-Chawk froze. A shadow passed them all in a nanosecond. "Did you see -" started U.S. It flew above them again. Then they saw more coming towards them. "Monsters!" The monsters laughed & cackled. "We're dead." squeaked Topz. "Oh really?" squirmed Rawk-Chawk. "I think they work for the Shadow. Could be called Shadowers." whispered Rawk-Chawk as he joked. "Mmmmm, the master was right. They would surely come!" said one of the monsters. One of them was looking at Snow-Bunny. It was looking at here furiously & awkwardly, and jumped to attack her. Snow-Bunny started to scream. "Actually, they're called Rewodah's (Pronounced: Ree-woh-daahs)!" shouted a penguin. He came in flying from a Mirage Portal from the ceiling, with a sword. It said Elecrik Shock on it, and was shining in the monsters dozens of eyes. "Electro!" cheered Topz. The monster fell to the floor. Electro stood on top of the disintegrating monster, and brushed off the ooze from his sword. Another monster tried to attack, but Electro help him back, and threw him through the ceiling. The rest tried to escape, but were shocked by lightning in a second, and collapsed as their remaining pieces fluttered in the air. The rest ran to Electro. "Thanks for saving me." blushed Snow-Bunny. "Ah, it was nothing." "Electro, how did you get here?" questioned Rawk-Chawk. "I know a guy." replied Electro. "Auto." said the five together. Electro's face went straight, then turned back up. "Well, we'd better carry on -" "Hey! Where's Jackner?" asked Minzee curiously. Electro went away as if he had nothing to do with it. He didn't want Jacnker to come anyway. He thought that something was up with that penguin. "Over here!" shouted Jackner across the corridor, and came flying in. "I always forget we can fly." murmured U.S. Chapter 6: Dream-Time in the Nightmare World They came across another corridor. It had doors on each side. Parallel. Straight. Plain. All of them had a name on it, and next to each door, a piece of paper, like an identification ID. With the penguins photo, date of birth & important information. "Each door leads to another penguins dream. Some can harm you very if you enter a door which a penguin isn't dreaming, it will not be pleasant." "What happens?" asked Topz. "All I can say is . . ." and mimicked someone falling from the sky in a whistle. Topz gasped in shock. "I'll be aware of that." said Topz shakily. "Well, off we go. We'll need to find some clues from other penguins dreaming and find the co-monsters." leaded Snow-Bunny. "Where do we head first?" asked Minzee. "There!" said Electro, and pointed to a random door, which had muffled voices coming from inside. * * * They entered the room as U.S. was dared to open the door. The room transformed into a bedroom. There was a penguin, fidgeting in his bed. There was a cloud coming out of his head, which looked like his Nightmare Cloud. "Well?" asked Electro. "Let's go!" and jumped into the cloud. The others did the same, and found themselves into another corridor, but narrower & longer. They didn't know where they were, or what the penguin was dreaming. All they knew was that they had to find the Night-Shadow. "Where are we?" asked Minzee. "We are in the penguins dream. Which I read that this penguins name is Adventah. Whatever that is.... " answered Electro. "I'm confused." said Jackner. "Don't be." said Snow-Bunny rudely. They searched the area, and walked for a while. "Nothing." sighed Minzee. "Keep looking" persuaded U.S. They paused. Topz fell. So did Minzee. U.S. tried to fight the air, but fell as well. Snow-Bunny held close to Electro as she blushed. Rawk-Chawk fainted. Jackner went running the opposite direction, but not in fear . . . . . "Somethings strange about that boy." commented Electro. He didn't hesitate to back away. Darkness was around them. The only ones standing.... Electro, Snow-Bunny & Darkness. Chapter 7: Darkness, The Invasion The two stood, Snow-Bunny hugging Electro, terrified. Darkness had started taking over DreamWorld. "HOLD ON!" cried out Electro. It was like they were going through a storm. There was an evil laugh that came from nowhere. "Ahhhhhhhh!!" screamed Snow-Bunny. The storm was sucking her up. Electro held her flipper tight while his other flipper was holding a pole. The storm tried grabbing them even more, and grew stronger. The evil cackle erupted again, and started sucking up the wall, ground and everything else. "Hold on!" paused Electro. "WHAT?!" asked Snow-Bunny, shouting. "This is a dream!" "SO?! We're getting sucked in anyway. This penguin has no control over it! WE'RE GOING TO PERISH -" "No we won't!" comforted Electro. "We are perfectly safe." "PERFECTLY SAFE???" screeched Snow-Bunny, right into Electro's head (well where are his ears?) "What about the others? Topz, Minzee, U.S. Where are they?" Electro paused as Snow-Bunny finished that sentence. "Gone" "What do you mean?" asked Snow-Bunny. "THEY'RE GONE! INTO THE PORTAL!! THEY'VE BEEN SUCKED INTO THE STORM!" Electro went cross-eyed, then blew on his flipper, and rubbed it against the remaining wall. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Snow-Bunny over the storm. "Creating friction to create . . . well what do you think?" And at that point, his flipper lit up with . . . . . lightning. Electro carried on speaking. "According to my sources, the lightning will be shot into the portal, and will redirect back telling me where the portal goes." "Great!" cheered Snow-Bunny. But then she paused. "Can't we just use our powers? WE'RE ABOUT TO BE SUCKED INTO A WHO-NOES-WHERE-IT-GOES PORTAL AND WE'RE TALKING?" "Your right. Off you go, lightning!" And Electro shot the lightning into the portal. "Power-time!" Snow-Bunny became the ground, and Electro used telekinesis to redirect the storm down the other corridor. "Oh yeah," thought Snow-Bunny, "where did Jackner run off too?" "Somethings wrong about it. I don't like him. He's creating trouble." "Well if you say so!" said Snow-Bunny. The lightning came back, but Electro wasn't ready to catch it, so flew back into a wall. It almost hurt him, but when the lightning hit him, he was safe, and caught it just in time. Electro stared. "What?" asked Snow-Bunny. "WHAT?!" "It . . it. . . it" "It leads . . . " stuttered Electro. Snow-Bunny shook the ground to un-shock him. "To the Underworld . . . . . " Chapter 7 and a ½: Welcome to the Underworld "Why are we still falling?" asked Topz. "I don't know. I just woke up a minute ago." replied Minzee. "I know." said U.S. "I woke up pretty quickly. When we all fainted, there was this storm-kind-of-portal that sucked us in. And it's been almost 10 minutes since we're falling." "Where are we going anyway?" said Rawk-Chawk, who just woke up when Minzee was speaking. "Nobody knows, but wherever we're going, it's pretty deep down . . . " said U.S. * * * Three fell on rocks, one was about to fall in lava. "Topz!" screamed Minzee. She cried in her flippers, shaking her head. "Don't worry. He's fine!" comforted U.S. "And hows that?" cried Minzee. "Thank you . . . . powers!" said Topz, who was in a ball just above the lava. "Topz!" cheered Minzee, and made a plant-path to him, and leaded him back. "I keep forgetting we have powers and can fly!" said Rawk-Chawk, then slapped his head. "I haven't flew much since I found out that we're heroes. Let's do it!" said Minzee. "Yeah!" cheered the others. And flew above the lava in search. Nobody paid attention to the lava & atmosphere but Minzee, who knew where they were. "Guys, don't you know where we are?" asked Minzee. "Nope!" said Topz clearly as he dodged a tall rock-tower. "WE'RE IN THE UNDERWORLD!!" Rawk-Chawk spat out the coffee he had in a flask and hit a rock-tower, instead of breaking through it. "Where's Electro & Snow-Bunny when you need 'em?" Chapter 8: Battle Down Beneath Electro braced himself. He didn't know what to do. If he went in, he would he risking his life, and possibly Snow-Bunny's aswell. On one flipper, his family & friends were in danger, and on the other, all of their life's could go. "What are we going to do then?" asked Snow-Bunny. Electro took in a deep breath. "We're going in." said Electro. "Going where?" "To the Underworld." "But Electro," said Snow-Bunny, "that's really dangerous." "We have no choice" replied Electro. "We need to save them. And if we face anything ugly, it's going to get pretty hot in there." They waited a while to give it some more thought. Then Snow-Bunny agreed. "OK, let's go." "Hold my flipper." said Electro, and held it out to Snow-Bunny. She blushed. "Here we go." breathed Electro. He waited a while, taking deep breaths. Then he muttered something in Terralish. Lightning then surrounded them, and Electro jumped into the portal. The portal closed. * * * "I'm bored! We've been flying for hours." complained Topz. "You know, it does feel like we've been flying for hours." agreed U.S. "Actually, we've only been flying for 7 minutes." confirmed Minzee. The others glared at her. She sighed and explained. "You see, the time in the Underworld goes differently, and faster. So say 5 minutes in the penguin universe. That's pretty much about an hour here." "Are you serious?" asked Rawk-Chawk. "Hundred percent, Rawk." said Minzee. U.S. stopped. "Did you see that?" asked U.S. "See what?" said Rawk-Chawk, looking around. Minzee stopped too. "I can smell 'em, dude." froze Rawk-Chawk. He pierced his eyes. "Demon Penguins". They heard an evil cackle. "Show yourself. Your no match for us!" cried out Minzee. They heard more evil laughs. Rawk-Chawk got out his boomerang knife. U.S. got his water set and Pyhson Needle. Topz gave each of them protection balls, and took out his Truth-Teller. Minzee couldn't find any plants, and her prophecy wouldn't help her. "I've been thinking, and I don't really want to use my power to hurt." stated Minzee. "Sure thing, Minzee." replied Rawk-Chawk, distracted by the Demon Penguins who were coming to them slowly. A Demon Penguin was about to attack U.S. "Come any step closer, and watch what will happen." The evil spirits waited, but nothing happened. They laughed, but then water came shooting down from above. It was at first snow, but U.S. breezed it past the lava, and it turned into water. It drowned some Demon Penguins. "Want some help?" said a voice from the ceiling. "It's Electro & Snow-Bunny!" said Rawk-Chawk, looking up to find them. Electro & Snow-Bunny halted in front of them. "This'll be quick." boasted Electro, and lighted up one of his flippers with lightning, then took out his sword, "Electric Shock". "Long time no see." said Electro, gazing upon the sword's beauty. As the Demon Penguins got closer, Electro got his lightning flipper and put it on the sword. The sword lit up with lightning. He shook off the lightning off his flipper, and demonstrated how he would make the Demon Penguins running with fear. He aimed at a Demon Penguin, closing one eye, then javelin-threw the sword toward the Demon Penguin. It crumbled to dust and blew away, and the sword returned to Electro. He breathed in heavily, then got ready. The sword face towards the ceiling, then shot lightning in different directions from the sword to the Demon Penguins. They were all down. Electro blew the tip of the sword then put it away. "How do we get out of here?" questioned Topz. Electro looked at Topz. "I'll show you." replied Electro. He had an idea. He got a rope & a rock, then muttered something in Terralish. Then aimed his flippers at a wall, it opened a portal. He tied the rope to the rock and hauled the rock down. He brought the rope up. The rock was still there. Everyone looked at him weirdly. The rock then fell to pieces. "Just what I thought." said Electro. "You see, the Underworld's portals are way too dangerous, and could slice you into pieces if you fall in it. That was just a test. "So how are we going to get out?" panicked U.S. "Topz is gonna help." informed Electro. "Who? Me?" "Yes." replied Electro. "You can protect us, right?" "Yeah." "Then let's go!" leaded Electro. Topz put protection balls around them, and they jumped in. They didn't know what they would face next, or where they would end up, but Electro risked it. Chapter 9: Deserted, Then Invaded They slipped out of the portal - landing on a place which they were not familiar with. The portal closed, the six of them got up and looked around. They were confused, and Electro knew something everyone else there knew too - the portal had gone horribly wrong. "We're in the desert?" blurted Topz, releasing the protection bound he had put. "Impossible.... impossible..." muttered Electro in fury. "What happened, Electro?" asked Minzee. "It seems as though the portal went wrong, but how could that of happened? Our portals only go places in Antarctica.." "We're gonna die!!!" cried Rawk-Chawk, dropping to the ground. "I agree," said U.S. - "this place is as hot as 40 degrees delicious..." "Don't you mean Cecilius?" correct Minzee. "Yeah, that..." "Topz!" Electro wheezed, sweating incredibly - "put on the protection bound, make it zero degrees!" Topz did as so, the protection ball came around them, then split into 6 pieces - they looked like very thin ice. "Ahhhh, that feels better..." sighed Rawk-Chawk. "Come on, lets -" There was a sound of rumbling as Electro stopped talking... "Wha.... what was that?" asked Snow-Bunny. The sand split - five giant creatures emerged from the ground. Nothing about them was a pretty sight - and these creatures looked like something they had never seen before in their entire lifetime... "Run!" ordered U.S. - and they all ran. Electro ran the quickest, found a very small palm tree and climbed it. He took out his mobile and dialled a number. The dialling tone came back. "I hope deserts have reception..." Electro hoped. The call was answered, and a penguin spoke from the other line... "Cookies!" the penguin said. "Hey, Ninjinian - it's me, Electro - we're being attacked by giant minions of the Revenge-Eating Nightmare... it's like an invasion." "Oh cookies..." is this one of the assignment the Big Chief set up on that superhero camp, eh brother?" "Yes, in actual fact, it is..." "Well he cookie-chose the right penguins for the job!" "Yeah, thanks..." said Electro urgently - "ummm.... WHAT DO WE DO?" For the first time, Electro wasn't sure what to do. "Hold on there, brother - hey, Yusei! Come 'ere for a cookie-second and talk to Electro - he needs help fighting monsters..." "If... Kalin.... would stop.... pulling... my bandana, I could actually answer the phone...." Kalin released and Yusei went flying onto Ninjinian's desk "Hello, hello, hello?" said Yusei quietly as he practised his hello's.... "hello?" "Hey, Yusei - Electro here, there are minions of the Revenge-Eating Nightmare here - any help?" "Well, what do you expect? Are they chasing the others?" asked Yusei. Electro looked around - "Not really..." "Then they are invading the desert." replied Yusei. "Your sure?" "Definite... if you get in their way though, they'll kill you - try to get in their way but not get yourself destroyed - they are invading the desert to possibly set a base and strike at Antarctica when they get the change. Stop them..." "Thanks, Yusei." "Anytime"... and the phone shut... Chapter 9 and a ½: The Relaxed Big Three Category:Stories